Prophecy
by Gabesgurl
Summary: CLEX After Talisman. Unbeta'd so far. Clark reacts differently to Lex saying 'Clark did it ever occur to you that the hero of the story might be Sageeth'


Author: Alistealrayne

Title:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: CLEX

Warning: SAP alert!

Summary: Set after episode 20 entitled Talisman. Starts directly after Lex says to Clark.

"Clark, did it ever occur to you that maybe the hero of the story is Sageeth?"

It's just a short fic and my first ever one dipping into this fandom, I tend to make my first fics in a fandom short until I get more comfy writing it. Hopefully you'll be seeing more fics by me in the near future. Ok I'll stop rambling and get on with it.

Lex watched in fascination as Clark's face paled and he practically stumbled backwards away from him. He watched as the teen that he thought of as his best friend sat on the floor and practically broke emotionally before his eyes. He'd wanted a reaction but nothing like this. The way the beautiful green eyes welled up in tears made something in his chest clench painfully. And he admitted to himself he was worried.

"Clark?" He asked gently, crouching on the floor next to Clark. Reaching out he lay a hand on his friend's shoulder and frowned when Cark flinched.

"What is it Clark? Tell me….."

"D-do you really believe that Lex?" Clark asked, eyes wide and pleading, "Am I a danger? Do I need an enemy to keep me from hurting people?"

That caught Lex's attention and frankly one part of him was giddy, he was close to being told Clarks secret. Another part of him wanted nothing more then to take Clark into his arms and sooth him.

"What do you mean Clark? You aren't evil, you know that. You are the nicest person I've ever met." Lex said soothingly. /he was trying to keep from pushing Clark for an answer about what was going on. The pure emotion in his friend's eyes was the only thing that helped.

Clark stared at Lex eyes wide and pleading. He really wanted to believe Lex but he had just had all of his fears said by his best friend as an interpretation to a prophecy. He held out his arms, his stance and insides just pleading for a hug. To be wrapped in a protective embrace.

Lex wasn't able to say no to that and pulled his friend to his chest. Arms going around him and gently running down his back. He let Clark completely mold his body to his.

Clark rested his head on Lex's chest, "I don't wanna be the enemy. I don't wanna loose a friend!" He exclaimed, tears rolling down his face, "Lex if I tell you my secret…..will you hate me?"

Lex sighed and pressed his lips to Clark's hair in a gentle kiss. He wanted to know Clark's secret so badly, but if he admitted it to himself he was a bit worried. Would it change how he felt about Clark. He shook his head, for whatever reason Clark had with held this from him he would understand. Clark was the person that Lex cared about more then anyone else in the world. "I would never hate you Clark."

"Do you remember the first time we met Lex?" Clark decided that would be the easiest way to begin the discussion and let the skeleton's out of the Closet.

Lex frowned, it was a strange question to be sure, but he wouldn't push Clark, "The day on the bridge, you saved my life……" He trailed off when Clark shook his head, "Clark?"

Clark sighed, "My earliest memory is sitting in the truck with mom and dad after the meteor shower. There was a man and a boy in the truck with us. We were taking hem to the hospital. The man had been so scared when he flagged us down on the highway, his son had been in the cornfield and was hurt….." Clark trailed off as Lex's eyes dawned understanding, "The boy had no hair and was unconscious, I reached out and touched his cheek and he opened his eyes and smiled at me." Clark grinned wistfully at the memory.

To say Lex was shocked was an understatement, "Truly destiny then." He whispered and smiled at Clark, although his face was still questioning.

Clark smiled bitterly, "Right before that was when my parents 'Found' me," he whispered, face going into Lex's neck and he breathed deeply the soft musk of his friend, "I came down with the meteors. They were me arriving Lex. I had been on earth a good half an hour and we met." Clark whispered into the smooth flesh that soothed him. He felt Lex tensing and tried to pull away but the strong arms stopped him.

Lex held Clark tightly, he could feel his friend's fear radiating off of him and clung to him stroking his back gently. He was surprised yes, he hadn't expected the whole Alien confession he had been thinking mutant but alien did throw him in for a loop. He began soothing his friend again. He did understand why he hadn't been told before now, he could tell from what he knew of Clark he was afraid of what people thought of him. He knew his friend had serious self image problems.

"Clark?" He asked gently.

"Lex, I'm a FREAK! It's my fault, everything that happens that's bad is my fault. Because I came here." Clark sobbed into Lex's neck. Hands fisting his friend's shirt tightly holding on for dear life.

"Clark, it's not your fault!" Lex said softly, "You were a child when he meteors hit. Five at the most. Not your fault sweetheart." He said gently, everything odd about Clark now made sense and it just made him care about his sweet farm boy even more. He pressed another kiss to Clark's hair. "So the caves? Can you read them? What kind of powers do you have?"

"The caves are written in Kryptonian. I'm from the planet Krypton. As for powers, I'm super strong, really fast, I can see through things, I have heat vision and sometimes I can float." Clark said softly, "I-I think I was sent here to conquer, but Lex I don't WANT that." He whispered desperately. "I Don't I swear I don't!"

Lex sighed, he had found what had upset his friend so much. "Clark, shhhhhh, it's ok. You don't HAVE to do anything you don't want to. And truthfully I don't believe you COULD be a conquer. I would stop you and I will help you." Lex whispered and ran a hand through Clark's hair. "We can keep each other sane and in check Clark. The prophecy could also mean they are truly one. One good, one evil or darker and them together would equal balance. They'd keep each other in line, keep each other on the right path."

"Lex…."Clark whispered softly, "Do you promise?"

"Promise what sweetheart?" Lex asked gently, he knew it would be up to him to reassure Clark of his worth. Clark might be strong physically, but emotionally he wasn't as put together as Lex himself was. So he would be Clark's strength when it came to emotions.

"That I'm not a freak and it's not my fault." Clark's voice was very small and weak. And it tugged Lex's heart strings.

"Clark Look at me. You Aren't a freak!" Lex exclaimed, pulling Clark to him. "You are an angel. You truly are. Don't think bad things about yourself Cark. Not ever!" Lex said and pulled Clark to him again, this time he pressed his lips gently to Clark's. It was just the barest of kisses, lips touching lips

Clark pulled back shocked. Eyes searching the pale blue eyes of his best friend, "Lex?" He asked softly, voice wavering slightly.

"I care about you Clark. A lot." Lex said gently, "If you don't want this tell me."

"Lex…." Clark smiled and kissed Lex, the kiss started out slowly and full of love and passion and Clark moaned into the kiss.

Lex pulled Clark to him, tongue seeking entrance that was granted. He slowly explored Clark's delicious mouth. When he pulled away he met Clark's deep eyes.

"Destiny Clark, it's Destiny we be together."

Clark smiled as his lips met with Lex's once more. Destiny indeed.


End file.
